


mesh and steel

by flowerwindyou



Series: femct 💘 [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Nipple Piercings, femct, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou
Summary: Yuta may have met her match in this sharp-eyed, pixie-faced girl.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: femct 💘 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469519
Comments: 9
Kudos: 279





	mesh and steel

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i physically can Not stop writing this ‘verse and there’s likely more to come so... pls enjoy the products of my gay fantasies!!

“Doyoung? Kim Doyoung? No way, dude.” Yuta leans back in her seat in disbelief. “No fucking way.”

“Yes fucking way. Lots of fucking,” Jaehyun grins around the rim of her beer. She’s just finished recounting the tale of her most recent conquest to her friend, and Yuta for once in her life is speechless. Yuta’s had her fair share of stories to tell too — her threeway with the school’s power couple, for example — but Jaehyun’s been whining about how much she wants to rail Doyoung all year, and she can’t believe she’s actually gone and done it. 

“Well, shit,” Yuta finally says, clinking their bottles together in congratulations. “Was it good?”

“Great,” Jaehyun says dreamily. “She’s so cute, Yuta, just seriously adorable.”

“Really?” Yuta says with a raised eyebrow. “She looks like the type to enjoy missionary in the dark and just lie there as you do all the work.”

“That’s not true!” Jaehyun defensively. “She doesn’t  _ just _ lie there.”

Yuta cackles. “God, classic Jaehyun. Always giving and never receiving. Poor thing.”

“Shut up,” Jaehyun grumbles, kicking her ankle. “There’ll be time for receiving later, trust me.”

“Wait, later?” Yuta asks. “Did I just hear Jung hit-it-and-quit-it Jaehyun imply that she’s going to fuck the same girl twice?”

“I… kind of already did,” Jaehyun admits, to which Yuta lets out a scandalized gasp. 

“Going back for  _ thirds _ ? I can hardly believe my ears,” Yuta exclaims. “What next, are you going to spend the weekend in Vermont together? Meet the parents?”

“Jesus, relax,” Jaehyun snorts. “It’s not like that, it’s casual. I invited her here tonight, actually.”

“Here? Seriously?” Yuta makes a point of looking around the room. It’s one of Jenny’s famous ragers, and almost everyone in the room is from one of the school sports teams. In fact, she thinks she can spot Mark and Yukhei making out by the fridge. Good times. “I don’t think this is really Doyoung’s scene.”

“Yeah, I told her to bring a friend so she wouldn’t feel so out of place…” Jaehyun scratches the back of her head, feeling nervous. “Why? Do you think it was a bad idea?”

The movement of the door opening catches Yuta’s eye. “Well, too late to worry about that now,” she says, nodding to where Doyoung’s just entered the party. She’s looking around nervously, like a gazelle who just walked into a lion’s den, but Yuta has to admit she cleans up nicely in a simple black dress and her hair loose and wavy. Then she turns around to talk to the girl behind her, and Yuta’s eyes follow and—

“Holy fuck,” Yuta breathes, sitting up in her chair. 

“Dude!” Jaehyun looks affronted. “Bro code!”

“Relax, I’m not talking about your girlfriend,” Yuta says, ignoring Jaehyun’s indignant noise. “Who is  _ that _ ?”

Arm in arm with Doyoung is what has to be the prettiest girl Yuta’s ever seen. With her tiny frame and peroxide blonde hair she looks just like a fairy, if fairies wore smokey black eye makeup and lipgloss so shiny it makes her pouty lips look wet. To make matters worse — better? — she’s dressed in skintight vinyl pants and a beat-up leather jacket, and fuck, is that just a mesh crop top underneath? Yuta spots a belly button piercing winking in the strobe lighting, and she swears she’s died and gone to heaven. 

“Doyoung’s friend, I guess,” Jaehyun says, her eyes still fully fixated on Doyoung. “Shit, she actually came. Should I go talk to her?”

“Yes!” Yuta says immediately, grabbing Jaehyun’s arm and all but yanking her out of her seat and in the direction of the door. She has to talk to this girl, even if it means encouraging Jaehyun’s suspiciously crush-like behavior. 

To her amusement and slight disgust, Jaehyun actually looks  _ shy  _ when Yuta shoves her in front of Doyoung. “Hey, you came,” she says lamely. 

“Yeah… I brought a friend, if that’s okay?” Doyoung says, just as shy, and Yuta wants to barf all over them. Her friend seems to have the same idea, rolling her eyes conspicuously, and damn, that expression really suits her elfish face. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Jaehyun says. “Uh, do you wanna get a drink?”

“I don’t really drink,” Doyoung says hesitantly, her bunny eyes wide. 

Yuta scoffs, and Jaehyun elbows her sharply. “I’m pretty sure there’s juice in the fridge?” she offers, reaching a hand out to Doyoung. 

Doyoung accepts it with a small smile. “Lead the way,” she says, and to Yuta’s delight they both go off in the direction of the kitchen, leaving her alone with Doyoung’s friend. 

“Jesus,” the girl mutters in disdain. “They’re kind of sickening.”

“Tell me about it,” Yuta says, and sticks her hand out, fixing the girl with her signature shark-like grin. “I’m Yuta.”

“Taeyong,” the girl replies, putting her delicate hand into Yuta’s to shake. Yuta lets her fingers drag across her palm before letting go. 

“Pretty name,” Yuta says. “For a pretty girl.”

Taeyong makes a face, which manages to still look cute. “That was really lame.”

Yuta doesn’t let her grin falter. “I guess I’m not much of a talker.”

“I can tell,” Taeyong says dryly. “I could feel you undressing me with your eyes from halfway across the room.”

“Well, can you blame me?” Yuta says with a raised eyebrow. “Besides, it’s not like there’s much left to undress.” She glances pointedly at Taeyong’s skimpy outfit, but to her sorrow Taeyong pulls her jacket closed before she can get a proper look up close. 

“Eyes up here,” Taeyong commands, and Yuta has no problem at all looking into those big Bambi eyes, the smudged eyeliner making them look even more sultry. To her surprise, Taeyong doesn’t back off from her intense gaze, just tilts her chin up and looks at Yuta defiantly. 

Enchanted, Yuta’s about to ask her if she wants to get a drink when she feels a large hand clap onto her shoulder, making her stumble. Her team captain, Jenny, comes up from behind her with a beer bottle in hand and her eyes trained on Taeyong. 

“Hey, Yuta,” she greets cursorily, and then flashes her charming smile at Taeyong. “And who is this? I think I’d remember inviting you.”

“I’m kind of crashing,” Taeyong admits. “I hope that’s okay.”

“Only if you get a drink with me,” Jenny counters, offering an arm, and Yuta frowns. That was her line!

“Well, I don’t wanna get thrown out, so…” Taeyong bats her eyelashes and links her arm through Jenny’s, throwing Yuta one last glance before Jenny drags her off. “Bye, Yuta.”

Her name sounds so pretty on Taeyong’s tongue, and Yuta can only imagine how sweet it would sound moaned and panted as she fucks Taeyong senseless. She frowns again to herself and drinks the last of her beer in one go. Fucking Jenny. 

Yuta mourns the loss of Taeyong for approximately a minute before she reminds herself that she’s at a party, the whole point of which is to be having fun. So she does: she gets another drink, does some body shots, makes out with one of the quarterbacks whose name she can’t remember, gets another drink, makes a pass at Mark and Yukhei (they’re monogamous now, what the fuck is in the water?), gets another drink, and she’s on her way to get yet another when Jaehyun stops her with a hand on her arm. 

“Dude, I’ve seen you drink enough to kill a bear. Here,” Jaehyun says, handing Yuta a glass of water. 

“You know my tolerance, I could drink at least three bears under the table,” Yuta grumbles, but she drinks the water anyway. Doyoung is standing at Jaehyun’s side, sipping on what looks like a screwdriver, but knowing Doyoung it’s probably straight orange juice. 

“How about you go get some air too?” Jaehyun prompts, and while she’s being far too responsible for Yuta’s liking, she can’t deny that it’s pretty crowded in here and the thought of fresh, cool air sounds like heaven right now. She bids goodbye to Jaehyun and Doyoung and weaves her way through the crowd to the front door, stepping out into the cool night and breathing deep. 

She’s instantly hit with the smell of weed, which probably isn’t what Jaehyun meant by ‘get some air’ but hey, smoke is technically air, right? She tracks the scent around to the backyard where she can see a figure standing against the side of the house, a glowing cherry visible in the darkness. As Yuta gets closer, the figure turns into a person, and she just can’t believe her luck. It’s Taeyong, dragging on a blunt with Jenny nowhere in sight. 

“Hi again,” Yuta says, leaning against the wall beside her. Taeyong looks up at her, nodding as she exhales. Yuta watches her pretty lips blow the smoke out, and asks, “can I have a hit?”

“Why should I say yes?” Taeyong asks. 

Yuta pouts. “Cause I said please?”

“You didn’t, actually,” Taeyong says, but she sounds amused rather than annoyed, so Yuta tries again. 

“Cause I’ll owe you one?” she suggests. “I’ll smoke you out later. Or, you know. There’s other ways I can repay a debt.”

Taeyong groans and hands the joint to Yuta. “God, here. Maybe it’ll shut you up for a second.”

“Again, other ways to do that,” Yuta says with a smirk, taking a deep inhale. Taeyong watches her through her lashes, and then without warning, she steps right up into Yuta’s face and grips her jaw, forcing it open. Yuta exhales in surprise, and Taeyong leans in and tilts her jaw, breathing in the secondhand smoke. Yuta’s heart skips a beat because fuck, that’s so hot and Taeyong’s so close now, their lips are barely a centimeter apart and if Yuta would just lean forward—

Before her inebriated mind can even finish processing that thought, Taeyong inhales the last of the smoke and steps back, plucking the joint from Yuta’s fingers and puffing on it. Yuta just stares, already feeling the buzz begin to settle in. 

“Where’d Jenny go, then?” she asks dumbly. 

“Jenny?” Confusion passes over Taeyong’s face, then understanding. “Oh, she got me my drink then Doyoung’s date started talking to her about football so I got bored and left.”

Yuta internally reminds herself to buy Jaehyun flowers or something. Best bro ever. 

Taeyong hits the joint again, and when she breathes out Yuta’s ready, crowding her up against the wall and shotgunning the smoke. This time she does lean in, kissing Taeyong full on her pink mouth, and to her surprise Taeyong allows it, even parting her lips to allow Yuta’s tongue in. She tastes like weed and strawberries, assumedly from the lip gloss which is making their lips slide against each other deliciously. Yuta licks into her mouth, the alcohol and weed making her sloppier than usual, but Taeyong seems to like it plenty, sighing and sucking at Yuta’s tongue hungrily. 

After a few moments Taeyong tugs Yuta away by her hair and brings the joint up to Yuta’s mouth. “This is good shit, I don’t wanna waste it,” she says by way of explanation, watching as Yuta inhales eagerly. When Taeyong brings the joint to her own mouth, Yuta moves down to her neck instead, trailing wet open-mouthed kisses against the skin. She’s so soft and she smells so good and tastes even better, and she’s honestly driving Yuta a little crazy. 

Her mind goes even more haywire when she cups Taeyong’s little tits and feels cold metal through the top. “Your nipples are pierced?” she asks breathlessly, pulling back to see Taeyong nod in confirmation, her cheeks flushed as she breathes out smoke. Yuta groans, instantly diving down to take one of Taeyong’s nipples into her mouth, sucking until she feels the nub harden through the mesh. 

Taeyong outright whines at that, her free hand coming to fist in Yuta’s hair while Yuta flicks the steel bar with her tongue. She moves onto the other nipple, biting gently down on it and savouring the high-pitched sounds Taeyong gives her in return. She’s so ridiculously turned on already, just from kissing Taeyong and playing with her tits, and she just wants to worship her lithe body for hours and hours. 

Taeyong pulls her head back up to crush their lips together in a hungry, open-mouthed kiss before she brings the joint back to Yuta’s mouth, watching with blown pupils as she sucks on the filter. Afterwards she takes a few hits herself before tossing the roach to the ground, stomping on it, and pulling her jacket around her tighter with a little shiver. 

“I’m going back inside,” she says, sounding a little breathless. She pushes off the wall and starts walking back to the house, leaving Yuta puzzled and rooted in place. 

“Wait, why?” she calls after her. 

Taeyong glances back over her shoulder. “I’m cold,” she says, turning the corner. 

Yuta stares dumbly for a few more seconds before walking after her hurriedly. Unfortunately, her lack of sobriety heavily impedes her speed and sense of direction, so by the time she stumbles back inside Taeyong is nowhere to be seen. She wanders aimlessly through the crowd, searching for that white-blonde mullet, but it’s like looking for a needle in a haystack. Finally, after what could have been minutes or hours, she spots Jaehyun drinking alone. 

“Hey, where’s Doyoung?” Yuta asks, grabbing Jaehyun’s cup. 

Jaehyun snatches it back before she can drink out of it. “She went home. You might want to do that too, bro.”

“She left? With Taeyong?” Yuta prompts. 

“Her friend? Yeah, sorry dude. I guess she wasn’t that into you,” Jaehyun says sympathetically. 

“What! No,” Yuta protests. “We— we just made out. Like two seconds ago, honest. Outside.”

“Riiight,” Jaehyun says, clearly unconvinced. Yuta can’t really blame her, though. She would’ve thought she dreamed the whole thing, if it weren’t for the haze of the weed clouding her mind and the lingering feel of metal on her tongue that she can still taste when she wakes up the next morning with a hangover from hell. 

Although the taste fades away, Yuta just can’t get Taeyong out of her mind. It’s like every time she closes her eyes she sees that wry smile, those big eyes. She’s never been hung up on someone like this, and she comes to the conclusion that it’s because she didn’t actually get to fuck her. Once she does that, she can get Taeyong out of her system. 

The problem is, though, she has no idea where to find her. She doesn’t even know her last name. Fortunately, she knows someone who knows someone who does. It takes a week of constant begging, ass-kissing, and paying for takeout, but finally Jaehyun caves and agrees to ask Doyoung about her. 

“But like, discreetly,” Yuta insists. “Don’t let Taeyong know I’m asking.”

“You’re weird,” Jaehyun says with a shake of her head, but she does as she’s told. Yuta doesn’t find out Taeyong’s last name, but she does find out that she works at a dance studio and offers private lessons, which is more than enough information. She finds the studio online, books a session with Taeyong at the earliest possible date, and spends the next week pretending not to think about her. 

She realizes belatedly that she doesn’t have any real workout clothes, so when it’s time for her dance lesson she just throws on some old soccer shorts and a muscle tank that conveniently shows off her toned arms. She puts her hair into its usual half-bun and makes her way to the studio, body tingling with a mixture of nerves and excitement. 

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight she sees when she opens the door to the practice room: Taeyong, stretching on one of the bars in a fucking  _ leotard.  _ The stretchy black material hugs her tiny body sinfully, her long milky legs exposed as she stretches one of them out at almost a 90 degree angle on the bar. The leotard barely covers her ass, the bottoms of her pert cheeks peeking out, and Yuta’s throat suddenly feels very dry even though she chugged a Gatorade prior to coming here. 

“Do you dress like this for all your students?” she asks, startling Taeyong out of her stretching. “Because if so, I get why you’re so booked.”

Taeyong puts her leg down, leaning on the bar and looking at Yuta with a small smirk. Her face is completely free of makeup today, and it makes her look even more youthful and corruptible. “Usually I wear a full unitard, but I thought you might like this better.”

“Wait— you knew I was coming?”

“Yeah, Doyoung told me,” Taeyong says, crossing her arms. Yuta curses herself internally; she should’ve known Doyoung would be a snitch. 

“But you didn’t cancel the session?” Yuta says hopefully. 

“Of course I didn’t. Shut the door,” Taeyong says, and Yuta does so, having left it open in her leotard-induced daze. Taeyong starts walking closer, her expression still maddeningly unreadable as she says, “I’ve been thinking about you.”

“Yeah?” Yuta says, trying not to let her face betray the way her heart jumps. “What have you been thinking about?”

“About how I usually don’t go for arrogant playgirls,” Taeyong continues, close enough now to skim her fingers lightly up Yuta’s sides. “But you just…”

She looks at Yuta with those doe eyes as she tries to find the words, but when that fails her she just leans in to kiss Yuta. Yuta kisses back eagerly, not needing her to finish her sentence; she understands how Taeyong feels, having not been able to get the girl off her mind either. 

The kiss is instantly hot and insistent, like they’re picking up where they last left off. Taeyong lets her hands roam all over Yuta’s body, squeezing her biceps and trailing the grooves of her abs, all the while licking hungrily into her mouth. Yuta gives as good as she gets, cupping Taeyong’s little tits through the spandex and tugging at the bars of her piercings to hear her pretty little gasps. She can’t pass up the opportunity to grope her ass too, feeling Taeyong shiver when she squeezes the cheeks and spreads them so she can rub her fingers across the crotch of the leotard. 

“How do you get this off?” she murmurs against Taeyong’s lips, having been unable to find a clasp or zipper or anything of the sort. 

“You don’t,” Taeyong says, breaking the kiss and putting her hands on Yuta’s shoulders. She steers her backwards until Yuta’s legs hit the edge of a bench and she sits down forcefully, tugging Taeyong down with her. Taeyong sits right in her lap, fitting perfectly, and continues to kiss her with passion, moving Yuta’s hands to span across her small waist. 

Her hands end up finding their way back to Taeyong’s chest, though; she’s more than a little obsessed with the piercings and how sensitive Taeyong’s nipples are. When she rolls the bars between her fingers, her palms massaging the soft flesh, Taeyong moans with abandon and adjusts her position in Yuta’s lap, moving so that both her thighs are straddling one of Yuta’s own. 

As Yuta continues to play with her tits, mouthing along her neck, Taeyong grips her shoulders and rolls her hips down hard. Yuta groans when she feels Taeyong rub against her thigh, her pussy warm even through the fabric, and Taeyong shivers and does it again, rolling her hips expertly. Yuta moves her hands down to cup Taeyong’s ass instead, grinding her down harder against her leg as she brings her thigh up at the same time. 

“Fuck,” Taeyong pants, tossing her head back as she rock her hips with abandon. “Yuta…”

“Mm,” Yuta murmurs, kissing at the base of Taeyong’s exposed throat. “You’re so hot, riding my thigh like this.”

“ _ You’re  _ so hot,” Taeyong whimpers in return. “F-fucked myself so hard thinking about you that night, god.”

The image of Taeyong clenching around her fingers and gasping Yuta’s name makes Yuta feel unbearably hot, and she groans into the soft skin of Taeyong’s neck, biting down a little harder than necessary. “I’d fuck you so good, baby. Make these cute little legs tremble.”

Taeyong just whimpers, fisting her hand in Yuta’s hair and pressing her face into her chest. Yuta is in heaven, burying her face in Taeyong’s tits while she bounces in her lap, her center growing hotter and wetter the more she rubs against Yuta’s thigh. Yuta attacks her tits with her mouth, biting and sucking and mouthing through the spandex, savoring the way it makes Taeyong’s whole body shiver. The fact that she’s still in the leotard makes everything hotter, especially with the urgency with which she’s rutting against Yuta, like she simply couldn’t wait to take it off. 

Yuta cups Taeyong’s ass in her hands again, gripping tight as she rolls Taeyong against her thigh. Taeyong is openly panting now, soft hiccupy sounds escaping her throat every time she grinds down, and it’s driving Yuta a little crazy. Moaning against her tits, she smacks Taeyong’s ass lightly, and Taeyong’s back arches as she all but slams her hips down. 

“Fuck, do that again,” she gasps, and Yuta does so with pleasure, spanking both cheeks this time and relishing in the loud sound that echoes around the studio and the way it makes Taeyong’s hips stutter. 

“Fuck,” she whines, drawn out and high pitched, and her hips speed up, grinding fast and desperate with none of the dancer-like grace she’d started with. “Fuck, Yuta, gonna make me come.”

“Sensitive baby,” Yuta coos, jiggling her leg and making Taeyong’s mouth drop open into a small O. “Gonna come just like this, rubbing off on me?”

“Uh huh,” Taeyong whimpers. “Feels s’good, I can’t … wanna come, Yuta, please.”

Yuta can’t believe her ears — she wouldn’t have believed the sassy, headstrong girl from the party would be writhing in her lap and begging her to come. It’s so unbelievably hot, she can feel her pussy soaking her panties without even being touched. “Go ahead, baby, come for me,” she murmurs, sucking a nipple into her mouth. “Make yourself feel good.”

Taeyong exhales shakily and cups Yuta’s jaw, kissing her deeply. Yuta kisses back with fervor, dragging her hands all along Taeyong’s body, touching and squeezing and dragging her nails lightly, and when they come back again to cup Taeyong’s tits and brush her thumbs along her nipples, Taeyong breaks the kiss with a choked gasp. 

“Yuta, fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” she rambles, her thighs clenching in a vice grip against Yuta’s leg as she comes, grinding against the firm muscle. Yuta kisses her neck wetly, bringing one hand down to cup her pussy, rubbing her clit through the wet fabric. Taeyong lets out the prettiest noises, whining and panting and calling out Yuta’s name like a prayer, as her body trembles like a leaf with the force of her orgasm and Yuta’s unrelenting fingers. 

“God,” Taeyong sighs satedly when she can find words again, pawing at Yuta’s hand when the pleasure becomes too much. Yuta settles for cupping her ass again as they kiss, drawn-out and languid this time. Even though Yuta’s pussy is still aching almost uncomfortably, but she thinks she could die happy like this, wrapping Taeyong up and kissing the life out of her. 

She’s more than a little surprised when Taeyong slides down to the floor and spreads Yuta’s legs open, tapping her ass and commanding, “up!” Yuta thought Taeyong seemed like the pillow princess type, but she’s proven delightfully wrong when Taeyong pulls down her shorts and boxers in one go and dives straight into her pussy, licking a wide stripe up her leaking slit before burying her face into the folds and sucking at her clit with a vengeance. 

“Oh, shit,” Yuta chokes, head banging back against the wall as her hand finds its way to Taeyong’s hair, fingers curling into the soft strands and holding her in place while she eats her out like she’s starving. Yuta’s pussy is practically singing at being touched after the long wait, but even if she wasn’t already on edge, Taeyong’s mouth would have had her there in no time. She eats pussy like it’s her job, swirling her tongue around Yuta’s throbbing clit before dipping it into her hole and back up, putting her whole face into it. Not only is she good at it, she seems to be enjoying it almost as much as Yuta, moaning softly into her folds as Yuta pushes her face closer. 

“Fuck, Yong,” Yuta gasps, completely overwhelmed by how  _ good _ it all feels, how hot Taeyong’s little sounds are combined with the filthy slurping sounds that fill the room as she works her mouth eagerly. Taeyong whimpers back in response, pulling back to catch her breath. 

“You taste really good,” she says breathlessly, kissing along the slick insides of Yuta’s thighs. 

“I eat a lot of fruit,” Yuta responds, equally breathless, and her chest feels even tighter at the cute giggle Taeyong gives in response. She hitches Yuta’s leg over her shoulder before burying her face back into her pussy, and the new angle has Yuta seeing stars, rutting her hips up desperately against Taeyong’s face. 

“Taeyong, fuck, just like that,” she groans, fisting Taeyong’s hair so hard it must hurt, but the girl just moans in pleasure, the vibrations making Yuta’s head spin. Everything she does is just so sexy, and Yuta can feel heat radiating all through her lower half. 

“Baby, I’m close,” she warns, cupping Taeyong’s face. She looks up through lidded eyes, her gaze making Yuta’s legs tingle, and then she wraps her lips around Yuta’s clit, sucking hard while circling it with her tongue.

It’s like a bolt of lightning cracks up her spine and Yuta’s orgasm crashes into her with alarming force, Taeyong’s name tumbling off her tongue and her legs seizing up as she comes. She holds Taeyong’s head in place and fucks herself onto her tongue, working herself through it, and Taeyong lets her, drawing tight circles with the tip of her tongue that make Yuta’s toes curl. When Yuta comes down from her peak, flopping back against the wall, Taeyong sits back on her heels with a triumphant look on her face. Keeping her eyes locked on Yuta’s, she drags her hand across her dripping face, collecting the excessive slick, and sucks her fingers clean. 

Yuta wants to pull her back up into her lap, but she’s exhausted from the intensity of her orgasm, so she settles for sliding down onto the floor and drawing her into a messy kiss. Taeyong makes a small happy noise, allowing Yuta to lick the taste of herself clean from the inside of her mouth. 

Eventually, Yuta breaks the silence punctuated by both of their heavy breathing: “so, do I still have to pay for this session?”

A lazy grin breaks across Taeyong’s face. “You’re so stupid.”

“But I’m hot, right?” Yuta counters. 

“Hmm, I don’t know if I’d go that far.” Taeyong kisses her again, soft and chaste, before getting to her feet and extending a hand to Yuta. “Shower?”

Yuta takes her hand and pulls herself up too, locking their fingers together. “If you promise to wash my hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt | curiouscat


End file.
